


Nightmare

by dragons308



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons308/pseuds/dragons308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth has a nightmare and Percy comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

I was in the cavern with Arachne, thousands of spiders surrounding me and some even on me. I shivered. More and more started to appear out of no where. The spiders were scurrying quickly over to me. They were closing in on me. I started to scream.  
Then I was falling, falling and falling. Soon I was blistered and in pain, voices in my mind telling me to give up.  
My skin was burning and I was surrounded by monsters. I couldn't fight them off. There were too many.  
I began to scream again.  
I was in darkness. I couldn't see anything.  
“Annabeth!” It was Percy's voice, but where was he?  
I tried to call his name, but my voice wouldn't work.  
“Annabeth!” Where is he?  
“Annabeth, wake up!” What? Wake up?  
I started screaming again, but this time I was in my bed on the Argo II and Percy was holding me in his arms and there were tears streaming down my face.  
“It's alright, Annabeth,” Percy said softly, “You're safe now, it was just a dream.”  
“But they were memories.” I whispered scarcely.  
“I know. I get them too. But they're in the past now. We just have to do our best and try and forget. I know it's hard, but if anyone can do it, it'd be you wise girl.” Percy wiped away my tears with his thumb and kissed me gently.  
He wriggled under the covers and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his neck.  
I didn't have any more nightmares.


End file.
